


Man Overboard

by Wordsdear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cries of man overboard ring out on the Sunny but none of the crew is missing and there isn't a ship wreck in sight. Set right after sailing away from Thriller Bark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Overboard

“MAN OVER BOARD MAN OVER BOARD”

Sanji was already in the water looking around frantically so Usopp though it was safe to check who had fallen in. As Chopper and Luffy were the ones yelling their heads off a bit further down the ship with fishing rod in hand, or well hoof, it wasn’t them. Brook had come running over with his violin (how that would help a drowning person is anyone’s guess), and he could see one of Robin’s hand with an eye in the centre sprouted on the side of the ship scanning the water as well. So it wasn’t any of the devil fruit users, that was a relief. Nami had poked her head out of the girl’s room to see what the fuss was about her mapping pen still in hand and Franky had poked his head out of the bathroom. Which left Zoro. Had he somehow managed to wander off the ship into the sea, was that even possible? There weren’t any marine ships around so it wasn’t a surprise attack that had knocked him in. Maybe he fell asleep on the railing and tipped over? But just as Usopp had settled on this, he heard a loud voice behind him “What is taking that damn curly brow so long?”

and Zoro was over the railing and in the water joining the search.

So all the crew were accounted for. Had Chopper and Luffy spotted a shipwreck survivor? Hopefully it wasn’t a marine, Usopp could already feel his can’t-help-the-marines-or-I’ll-die disease coming on. There didn’t seem to be any kind of wreckage or boats around though and there wasn’t anyone else in the water. Sanji and Zoro were just floating in the water glaring at each other.

“You damn cook, did you jump in the water to catch a fish or something instead of using a fishing pole like the rest of us?”

“You shitty bastard, I jumped in cause I thought the lovely Robin-swan or Nami-swan had fallen in. Or one of you shitty bastards”

turning to glare at the still screaming Chopper and Luffy he yelled “And what are you two screaming about? There isn’t any one in the water. Is this a new kind of shitty prank, cause next time one of you two falls in you can damn well stay there”.

Chopper managed to squeak out “It isn’t a prank. Someone really fell in the water! We heard a big splash and we even saw his mask!”

“Oh oh”

“See it is right there!” Luffy pointed excitedly at the painted mask bobbing between Sanji and Zoro.

“You gotta save Sogeking!” Chopper chimed in.

Beside the mask the red cape billowed out on the waves, and here he thought he had wrapped it nice and tightly too.

“Who is this Mr Sogeking?” Brook asked “have I met him already? I think I would remember that mask”

“Oh yeah that was before you joined us he's Usopp-" and cutting Nami off just in time Robin finishes " 's long nosed friend" 

"He helped us save Robin! He was soooo cooooool!!”

“A friend of Mr. Usopp’s huh? “ Usopp could feel Brook staring at him, which is really disconcerting considering he didn’t have any eyes (god damn skull jokes) and he could hear the skeleton saying "long nosed" to himself

A sharp pressure in his shoulder blades distracted him from this mildly terrifying sight to something equally as terrifying, Nami leaning on his shoulders digging in a little “ I wonder what could have happened here. Haven’t seen that noseking guy in a while. I sure hope someone didn’t do anything stupid. Causing a panic for no reason will cost you give or take 30 000 berries”.

“Nami, why would it be Usopp’s fault that Sogeking fell in the water ? Wait are you saying Usopp tried to kill Sogeking? Usopp would never do that!”

Usopp was staring hard at the deck not meeting his captain’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if this was funny or sad or a mix of both. Just his luck.

“I kind of did” it was a whisper but Luffy froze and marched over to Usopp, eyes no longer excited just staring. “What” it was flat, it felt wrong coming out of Luffy’s mouth.

“Usopp..” Nami warned digging into his shoulders a little harder

“I said I threw Sogeking in” 

Luffy grabbed his overalls and yanked him closer “HE WAS YOUR FRIEND”

“Luffy calm down. Sogeking is-” Nami tried to say but Luffy just shook his head

“He is a hero of the sea I know. He left after the Merry’s funeral but he still saved Robin, he is still our friend. And he is so cool too! LOCK ON” he half sang the last bit and Chopper kind of harmonized with him. Usopp would have laughed if not for the fact that Luffy was still staring at him unblinkingly. He had seen Luffy angry before. It was scary as hell even when directed at someone else and he hoped to never see it directed at him again. He could handle a sulky Luffy and he knew a happy Luffy could be just as dangerous as an angry one, but this was different. It was just blank, no stupidly big grin or that frown that still made his knee shakes a little, just blank. 

“Luffy stop it” and Nami smacked him, his head bobbing a little from the impact, but at least now Luffy was pouting a little, not that intense whatever the hell that was.

“Heads up Nami-swan” and the mask was in Nami’s hands, and she held it out to Usopp looking at him with a bit of a smirk

Usopp stared at the mask, he thought he could finally let it go. Sogeking had saved him one last time against Perona and he had decided that it was enough. That maybe he didn’t need it anymore. A brave warrior of the sea didn’t need a mask, So after setting sail from Thriller Bark he had hurriedly wrapped up the mask in the cape and chucked it with all his strength with a quiet “thank you”. He hadn’t thought anything of it when he had heard the yells of man over board a minute or so later but he should of known better. Should have thrown it off in the dead of night or burned it. But that just felt wrong. Usopp took the mask from Nami’s hands and placed it on his face

“Sogeking you are alive! That doesn’t make me happy at all you bastard”

and he took it off. This time it was Luffy smiling a little as he cheered

“Usopp you just missed Sogeking!”

and he put it on again

“Sogeking you came back!”

and off again

Chopper was silent as the gears finally clicked in his brain and then

“I am keeping the autograph” 

but Luffy still didn’t seem to get it. So a little faster this time 

“Sogeking! Usopp! Sogeking! Usopp!” on and off on and off again and again with still no bulb of recognition going off for Luffy.

“Would you please stop, I can feel my brain cells dying” Nami grumbled and immediately had to calm down the frantic Chopper’s cries for someone to call a doctor. One last time then, if he still didn’t get it there was no helping it

“I. Am. Sogeking. Sogeking. Is. Me. Usopp

each word punctuated by dawning or taking off the mask. Expect he hadn’t really thought it through so the last word was with the mask over his face but actually maybe it was better this way. Luffy tilted his head to the side squinting

“I swear if he says mystery mask I am throwing him over board”

“MYSTERY MASK! LET ME TRY IT ON I WANT TO BE SOGEKING TOO”

Sanji and Zoro were still in the water and made quick work of fishing him out

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what Usopp did with the mask after Thriller Bark so this fic happend. I may or may not have created fan art for my own fic (It was for Usopp Week shoot me) https://wordsdear.tumblr.com/post/147138509645/usoppweek2016-day-6-epithet-thank-you-sogeking


End file.
